Spyro: Dragon Spirit (Rewrite)
by PyroDragoness
Summary: A rewrite of the my original fanfiction. In an alternate universe to the original series, Spyro meets young Dragoness called Cyra. Together Spyro and Cyra must work together in order to help save the Dragon Worlds from the evil Lord Raku. Rated T for violence
1. The Prologue

**Spyro: Dragon Spirit (The Rewrite)**

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone and welcome to my rewrite of my Spyro fan fiction, Dragon Spirit.

This is something that I have been thinking about for a while and I just decided to go ahead with it. In this version, I am going to try my best to rewrite Cyra's personality to make her a bit more down to earth as I am aware that I made her out to be too much of a cry baby in the original version (Not how I originally intended her to be). I wanted to try to flesh out some plot holes that I made in the original and make Cyra less mary-sueish. I am also going have a more adventure-type plot in this version. I will also be removing the romance thing between Spyro and Cyra and leaving that til much later in another story (I realise that I rushed it way too much and I do cringe sometimes when I read it lol).

I am also keeping the original version up on both and deviantart for nostalgia's sake.

Oh! And this also is an alternative universe to the original series. This will actually be part of a plot in a later sequel. Anyway without further ado, let's get this thing started with the prologue.

P.S. Sorry if it's a bit lengthy

**The Prologue**

In the biting cold of the tundra, a large figure moved through the snow. The cloaked, bipedal figure plodded strong and firm against the blizzard that bellowed around him, determined to reach his goal. His claws dug and crunched into the snow and permafrost as he ploughed through the walls of white that severely reduced his visibility; he let a smirk play across his grey and scarred features under his hood as a large arch of ice became apparent.

"Soon, my lord…" he said in a deep baritone voice, "Soon you shall return and exact your revenge upon these worlds…" he added with a toothy grin.

Upon reaching the structure, he then came across a large crevasse of ice; he scanned the area until he spotted a cave on the cliff face on the other side. Then upon seeing this, the figure parted his cloak to let a pair of large, dark-grey, scarred and battered wings to spread out from underneath. He then immediately flew up against the gusts of wind and landed on the ledge of the cave mouth. Upon entering the cave, he came across a darkened room and in the middle stood a sword with its blade stuck firmly in a rough pedestal of stone. The figure then lowered his hood to reveal himself as a dragon with dark grey, blemished scales, cold grey eyes and an ugly, deep scar running from his left eye down the length of his cheek. The dragon then took out from the inside of his cloak four small, dark purple orbs before walking up to the pedestal and placing the orbs one-by-one into four notches on the hilt of the sword. A smirk once again etched unto his features as the four orbs glowed a bright lilac colour. As the jaws of golden dragon head at the top of the handle of the sword automatically opened, a dark, gaseous mass then leaked from its jaws. The dark mass then started to collect and morph itself to become a more solid, pliable matter; the matter continued to mould and shape itself until it morphed into a more recognisable shape. The Dragon then dropped down to one knee and bowed his head as the creature fully materialised into a cloaked, humanoid figure, bearing a medallion depicting a crest of a flaming hand.

"Arise, Grimtooth…" the creature spoke and the Dragon then rose back up to his full height, "How long have I been imprisoned…?" he asked.

"Almost two millennia, my lord" Grimtooth answered, "The worlds have been at peace since your untimely departure" he added.

"Hmm…uncanny… how time flows so free yet remains so still…" figure said to himself, "Has the prophecy remained true?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord" Grimtooth replied, "Rekuma's lineage has remained strong as the prophecy said it would. The Year of the Dragon has recently given rise to the descendant of Rekuma… If the prophecy is true, this generation will be where the power of the gods will become apparent" he added.

"I see…" the figure said thoughtfully as a small smile etched on his features, "Then we must make haste and take the heir. Have you summoned our kin?" he asked.

"Yes, My lord" Grimtooth replied, "They are rising from the darkness as we speak" he added.

"You have done well, Grimtooth…" the figure replied, "Once our kin has awoken from their slumber, my orders for you are to retrieve Rekuma's heir alive. Be quick as I foresee that they have not gone unprepared" he ordered.

"Yes, right away my Lord…" Grimtooth replied as he bowed his head to his master.

Meanwhile, in the crisp evening air, a Dragon stood on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the snowy mountains in the distance. He furrowed his brow as he felt something on the edge of his senses almost evading perception.

"Cosmos? Is there something bothering you?" a concerned voice asked from behind him, startling the Magic Crafter out of his trance.

"Ah. Hello, Ajax…" Cosmos sighed in relief as it turned out to be another, yellow Magic Crafter, "I… am uncertain… There was something moving unseen in the shadows of the mountains... Only recently, a rise in energy became apparent…" he added.

"Hm… Does this energy belong to anything in particular?" Ajax asked.

"I am unsure…" Cosmos admitted, "It is building however… becoming more… pronounced. Its energy is dark and heavy, however… The darkest I have ever felt…" he said as he slipped into another subconscious trance.

"Should we not warn the others?" Ajax suggested.

"I am afraid I cannot… not until I know what it is we are dealing with…" Cosmos replied but as he probed further he gasped in shock as an image of a face came clear in his mind. The face he saw was a severely-aged humanoid face but his skin was covered in scales like that of a Dragon; his slit-like pupils seemed to pierce straight into Cosmos' soul. The markings on his scarred and blemished skin, those piercing eyes and that heavy energy that shrouded him could only ever match one being… Cosmos started to back off from the edge of the cliff out of sheer terror as that image tormented his soul, visibly shaking as he did so.

"Cosmos? Cosmos!" Ajax said, trying to snap his friend out of his obvious state of shock, "What is wrong, my friend…? What have you seen?" he asked as he gripped his shoulders.

"H-he has returned…" Cosmos eventually whispered and the look of shock crept on Ajax' features as he realised what he was getting at, "Raku has returned to the realm of the living…" he added.

"No…!" Ajax gasped, backing away from Cosmos, "No… Then the prophecy is true…! W-what can we do…!?" he asked.

"W-we must warn the others…" Cosmos replied, composing himself, "Ajax… I want you and the other Magic Crafters to relay what has just happened to the rest of the Dragon Kingdom and tell them to stay hidden… I in the meantime will contact Nestor and Savina, as well as the heir's family. We must make sure that the heir is safe… Do you understand?" he added.

"Yes, I do… I and the rest will contact the others as you so wish" Ajax replied.

"Good, thank you Ajax" Cosmos replied with a small nod, "Make haste…!" he added and his friend retired to a secluded spot to focus on his task.

"Then the prophecy has come true…" a bipedal green dragon said to himself as he gazed over the green hills of the beautiful world of the Artisan Realm, "How… sad that such dark times should befall on such a peaceful world, and a such young, loving family…" he added sadly.

"I understand, Nestor…" called the voice of Cosmos in the air, "It is inevitable that he had returned… The prophecy spoken by Rekuma has been true to its word to this day and Raku is already building his forces as we speak… He will try to take the heir and it is vitally important that he does not…" he added.

"Have you told her parents?" Nestor asked.

"Yes… They are well aware of what they must do…" Cosmos replied, "I have also contacted Savina… She will have the amulet ready as soon as possible…" he added.

"Then all I can do is wish their daughter a safe journey and all the best in life," Nestor sighed, "Will you please relay that message on for me?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I will" Cosmos replied, "Stay safe, my friend" he added.

"Likewise and thank you" Nestor said before he felt Cosmos' mind leave his own.

Darkness filled the air. What should have been a joyous time for the couple being united with their offspring was now a struggle for survival. The forest in which they traveled, once a haven of peace was now fraught with danger; many creatures flitted through the trees and forest floor, including wolves but these were the least of their problems. With their little child safely tucked under its mother's arm out of danger, they quickly ran through the forest to try and evade the even bigger threat of Raku that had his sights set of them. To the little hatchling tucked under its mother's arm, however, the apparent dangers surrounding her were still marred by awe of the its arrival from its dark egg into the world of confusing bright colours, new sounds, sights and smells; the forest was merely yet another confusing experience of wonder to it.

After at least a few hours of travelling on foot through the forest, the couple eventually came to a spacious opening; an active portal stood shimmering in the centre.

"There it is Sakira…" the male dragon spoke up, "At last she can be safe" he added. "Sakira?" the Dragon quizzed but as he looked behind, he found his other half a little way back clutching onto her little blue hatchling. "Sakira, what's wrong…?" Kiron asked as he walked up to her.

"Just… everything…" Sakira responded sadly, "It's not fair, Kiron… Why did it have to be her…?" she sobbed, clenching her eyes shut as the tears trickled down her.

"Sakira, it's ok…it's ok… please don't cry…" Kiron hushed as he pulled her close to him, "I don't like this anymore than you do… In fact I wish it were me instead of her but you and I both know that she will be a lot safer on Earth than here… The Humans are descendants of the clan that helped our ancestors; they are good people and I know that they will take good care of her" he added, trying to make light of the situation but nothing could really take away the fact that they were giving away their only daughter for good.

"I suppose you're right… I just wish there was another way…" Sakira sniffled.

"I know… I know… I do too, Sakira…" Kiron replied, "But the most important thing now is to make sure that she gets to safety. Earth is really the only option for her…" he added; Sakira then gave a shuddering sigh before nodding in agreement. The couple then walked together with their hatchling towards the portal.

As the couple neared the portal, movement in the shadows caught their attention; whatever it was it was Dragon-sized. Then in order to protect his family, Kiron quickly got in front and crouched into a defensive position, warning it with a low growl.

"Wait… it's only me…" called a female voice as a light blue, quadruped dragoness of Magic Crafter descent came out into the open.

"Oh! Savina… It's you…" Kiron sighed in relief, "Forgive me…" he added.

"Oh. No, no... No need to apologise" Savina replied, "These is hardly normal circumstances" she added.

"I take it you got Cosmos' message then?" Kiron asked, "Something about an amulet, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and yes, the Spirit Amulet" Savina replied, "You see, we believe that since your daughter will be in raised in the Human World, it may be best to conceal her Dragon form. It is for her own safety as well as to make it easier for her to settle in as Humans are known to be a little wary" she explained.

"I see… How will this work exactly?" Sakira asked.

"Well, what I am proposing to do is remove her soul from her physical body and place within the amulet. The physical body will then be morphed into Human form" Savina explained, "I should add that this procedure is not without its risks. Once the ritual is complete, it is vitally important that the amulet should be worn at all times and should not be separated from her body" she warned.

"Well… I suppose life is not without its risks…" Kiron sighed, "Sakira… are you ok with this?" he asked his wife.

"I… don't really have a choice, do I?" Sakira eventually said, "Ok… Do it then… Just promise me that she will be safe…" she bade.

"I'm afraid I can't really promise anything but… I will definitely do my best, ok?" Savina replied as she understood that the poor mother was in turmoil at the moment. Then with that, Sakira eventually gave into her emotions and handed the little, bewildered blue hatchling over. Savina then took the hatchling and placed it on a small, makeshift pedestal of rock.

Now going into a deep trance, Savina sat on her hunches and raised her paws around the hatchling; a glow began emit from it as Savina then cupped her paws. What looked like light blue energy then began to leech from the hatchling as a crystal began to form in Savina's paws; Sakira gasped the hatchling then seemingly lost consciousness. Kiron then had to physically hold Sakira back as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"No. Sakira… It's ok…She's fine…," Kiron assured her, "It's still part of the procedure," he added, calming her down. It was then that Savina took the crystal she held in her paw and placed it what looked like a little golden locket hanging on a chain. Then with the locket sealed, a ruby, serpentine dragon then appeared on the surface. Now looking down at the unconscious hatchling, Savina these concentrated once more, chanting under her breath. A bright white light then emitted from the hatchling, forcing the couple to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed, they found that in the place of their daughter lay a small, baby human girl with lock of golden blonde hair. After this, Savina then placed the amulet around the baby's neck and it began to stir.

"The ritual has now been complete" Savina spoke up, "Now take the child through the portal to the Human World; the Humans should be waiting on the other side. Please be quick as I fear Raku's forces are coming near" he added. Then with a short farewell, Sakira quickly took the baby in her arm before entering the portal.

As they exited the portal, they were greeted by the howling wind blowing rain through the cracks in a damp, crumbling castle. Sakira held the little baby close to her to protect her from the biting wind. As the Dragons surveyed their surroundings, their eyes befell on two small Humans; one female with long blonde hair and one male with short brown hair.

"Ah… You must be the descendants from those who battled with our ancestors, am I correct?" Kiron surmised.

"I am" the male answered, "My ancestors passed down their knowledge down to me; and this is my wife, Mira" he explained.

"Greetings, I believe you are aware of why we summoned you here?" Kiron asked.

"Yes, we are well aware of Raku's return" the male answered, "The prophecy that had been handed down did say something along these line too" he added.

"Good then I do not have to explain that Raku has an interest in our daughter, therefore you have been given the task of raising the child as your own" Kiron explained.

"We understand" David replied, "Is that her?" he asked, nodding to the baby in Sakira's arms.

"Yes…" Sakira replied, "She has been converted to a Human as the other's believed it would be best… The amulet that she wears should also be worn at all times even while sleeping" she explained as she reluctantly handed her baby over to the Human female, who instinctively wrapped her coat around it. "Her name is Cyra. You will take good care of her, won't you…?" Sakira added.

"Oh. Of course we will" Mira replied, "We have always wanted a child ourselves so she will definitely be loved and cared for, I can promise you that" she added for reassurance.

"Good, then we'll take our leave…" Kiron said, "Thank you, both of you from the bottom of our hearts" he added, showing great gratitude before they shared a final farewell had parted back to the Dragon Worlds. Then within five minutes or less, the active portal then became naught but an odd, lifeless stone arch sitting at the back of a small, weathered castle. The two Humans then made their way back to their village with their latest addition to the family.

As the Dragon couple re-entered the Dragon Worlds, they immediately felt a dark, heavy energy in the air. Kiron was the first to spot Savina's figure lying on the ground.

"Savina! Savina, come on… wake up!" Kiron said as he lifted her head, trying to wake her up from her unconscious state; but as he did so, there was a muffled scream behind him. Kiron then wheeled around to find a dark, grey Dragon pinning his significant other to the portal arch.

"Sakira! Let her go you-!" Kiron yelled but before he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain at the back of the head and knew no more.

As he came round, a damp, earthy smell was the first to hit his nostrils. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kiron found himself within a cave. He winced as a sharp throbbed at the back of his head.

"Ah… Greetings Dragon…" spoke a voice from the darkness. As he looked to where the voice came from, a shadowy, clocked figure emerged from the dark tunnel.

"You! You're Raku, aren't you…!?" Kiron exclaimed and the creature merely let a low laugh ring from his voice in response.

"It seems that my reputation has not dwindled from these lands…" Raku said, "With that being said, I trust you know what it is that I want from you…" he hinted.

"Hmph! If you think I'm handing my daughter over to you, then you're out of you mind…!" Kiron growled.

"I thought you might refuse…" Raku said simply, "Perhaps you just need a little ah… gentle persuasion…" he added before gesturing someone and as Kiron looked, he gasped as a Dragon restrained his other half.

"Sakira!" Kiron exclaimed, "Let her go you-!" he snarled angrily.

"Kiron… Please don't worry about me…!" Sakira managed to say, "Don't tell him anything!" she cried before the Dragon raised his blade to her throat.

"I assume you can imagine the consequences if you do not comply with me…?" Raku hinted, ignoring the Dragoness' pleas.

"I don't care what you say!" Kiron yelled, "I will not ever hand over my daughter to the likes of you!" he told him.

"Ah. To be so bold…" Raku mused, "A young Father protecting his family even though he has no hope for survival… That portal that you exited obviously lead to where your daughter is now; where is she… tell me, Dragon!?" he ordered becoming more frustrated.

"It doesn't matter" Kiron said, "You wouldn't be able to enter it anyway…" he added with a slight smirk.

"So… the offspring has returned to the sister universe…" Raku pondered.

"Yeah, that's right and from what I hear, you can't set foot in that place" Kiron pointed out, "And the portal link has been sealed so there's no way to open it again from our end; Cyra will be safe from the likes of you" he added.

"For now…" Raku said simply, "If you are right, she will not remain hidden forever. She will return one day and when that day comes I will have her" he added.

"Not if I can help it!" Kiron growled but as he did so Raku eyed the Dragon holding Sakira and a scream sounded. Kiron immediately wheeled around to find a sword blade stuck firmly in his other half's stomach. "Sakira! No!" Kiron cried as he made to throw the attacker to the ground.

"Sakira…! Sakira, no…!" Kiron gasped in a mixture of sadness, rage and shock as he held his dead wife in his arm, "Sakira…" he said again as he gritted his teeth as nuzzled her snout, "You monster! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kiron yelled in blind rage as jumped at Raku, who merely dodged before Kiron unleashed a fury of flame. As he let his fire engulf Raku, Kiron then looked in horror as he found that Raku stood unscathed.

"Did I neglect to tell you that fire cannot harm me?" Raku said with an evil smirk "You are finished, Dragon. You and your kind!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin as he let a cold metal blade pierce through Kiron's stomach. Kiron collapsed to the ground as Raku ripped it back out again, allowing his blood to seep out from his wound. Losing blood fast, Kiron could feel his consciousness and his heartbeat slipping.

"Cyra… Sakira…" Kiron breathed, "I…have failed you… please… forgive me…" he said before finally passed away.

"No…!" Nestor gasped as he collapsed to his knees, "No I can't believe… That he… This is my fault, I should have done something…" he gritted his teeth as the news came through.

"No Nestor, there is nothing that you could have done" Lindar corrected him as he placed a paw on his shoulder, "Raku… has the ability to wipe thousands from existence… You would have at best only made the situation worse than it already is" he added.

"I suppose you are right…" Nestor sighed, "It's just… I feel so… helpless" he admitted, "That young family deserved none of this…" he added, shaking his head.

"I know…" Lindar said before his attention was diverted to a light blue Dragoness, who had not long arrived, "Savina! Are you alright, we thought you were dead…!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" Savina replied, "It was just a well-placed blow to the head. But please tell me, did I hear right and that Kiron and Sakira are…?" he asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm afraid so… Raku got a hold of them and…" Nestor replied, "They are gone now…" he added sadly.

"No…" Savina gasped, clasping a paw to her mouth in shock, "This is all my fault… If I wasn't so careless, they would still be…" she added, deeply frustrated with herself.

"No Savina…" Lindar started, "Do not blame yourself… You are not to blame… You were ambushed by at least three Shadow Dragons… It is difficult for the average Dragon to deal with just one…" he added, trying to reassure her.

"Let's face it…" Nestor started, "We were all under-prepared, if we had taken the prophecy a bit more seriously then we may well have been a lot better off than we are now" he admitted. "Savina, do you know if the astrological positions are yet ideal for the shield?" Nestor asked.

"Are you thinking of raising the Darkness Shield?" Savina asked and Nestor nodded, "I believe the correct time for it is tomorrow at midnight. According to my readings, I believe this will be the only time in which we can successfully raise the shield within the next few years" she replied.

"Will you and the Magic Crafter's be able to prepare yourselves for the spell in that time?" Nestor asked.

"Yes, that should not be a problem…" Savina replied, "That is if Raku does not interfere before then…" she added grimly.

"Then make haste, Savina" Nestor said, "Go to Magic Crafters and help prepare that shield" he told her and she acknowledged him before taking to the sky, "We can only pray one day our worlds will see peace once more…" he said to himself as he gazed up at the red painted sky.


	2. The Mysterious Portal

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone and welcome to the first proper chapter of my Spyro: Dragon Spirit – Awakening rewrite.

It's still pretty much the same story as my original fan fic except Spyro and Cyra meet under different circumstances as I thought it be a bit more interesting. I also tried to get rid of some unnecessary ellipses as was pointed out in my last chapter (I do admit that I did overuse them a tad); though I still kept some to show someone going into thought or trailing off in their speech.

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Portal **

_(__**A/N:**__ Kept this title the same because I like it and I lack imagination lol)_

Fourteen whole years had passed since Raku's untimely attack on the Dragon Realms. Within that time, the inhabitants of the Dragon Realms had managed to keep Raku's evil at bay through a protective, magical shield that was erected shortly after his release. Though the shadow of Raku loomed at the back of their minds, the Dragons still managed to live their lives in peace under their safe haven.

Living a world away from home under the guise of a Human, the young hatchling Cyra, who had managed to escaped Raku's onslaught, had grown into a teenager now attending Secondary School. Up until now, Cyra herself had no prior knowledge of her heritage. As far as Cyra was concerned, she lived an ordinary and uneventful life with her parents in a small village surrounded by farms and woodland.

On a particularly nice, summer afternoon two young girls were seen walking down a rough footpath in a woodland area. One girl had blonde, tied-back hair, dressed in a pair of jeans and a light-blue fleece, and the other with long, straight, brown hair, wearing a denim jacket and a pair of crop-trousers.

"So, Cyra, what're you gonna do when you get home?" the brown-haired girl asked her friend.

"No' sure. I think I might just relax now our exams are over," Cyra replied, "What about you, Leigh?" she asked.

"Aye, I think I'll do the same," Leigh agreed, "When do the results come out by the way," she asked.

"Dunno but it's not really something I want to think about right now," Cyra laughed along with Leigh, as the two girls reached a crossroads, "Anyway, I suppose I'd better get going," she said.

"Aye, well see you tomorrow if you're up to it, ok?" Leigh said, "And mind and let me know what you're doing," she added.

"Aye, will do," Cyra confirmed, "Anyway, see ya," she called and Leigh acknowledged her as they went their separate ways.

With the birds twittering and flitting through the trees above, Cyra strolled down the footpath taking in the scenery as she let relief wash over her. Now that her Standard and Intermediate 2 Grades were done, she could now look forward to the rest of her summer holidays. Yes, she would have enjoyed the freedom and the warm sun to caress her soul indeed; if only those grey clouds hadn't appeared as if out of nowhere.

"That's Scotland for ya," Cyra sighed as drops of rain started to fall. Then within no less than two minutes, a light drizzle turned into a heavy shower. As Cyra briskly to walk down the path, gravel rolling and crunching under her feet, she came to a very familiar, tired and weathered old fort. Cyra often wondered what historic events and battles that little crumbly castle may have seen as history was one of her main interests at school but the thought never occurred to her to venture inside. Today, however, she went inside no questions asked to nip out of the sudden downpour. Sighing at the sudden weather change, Cyra then took off her bag and began to rummage around for her rain coat. It wasn't until she found what she was looking for when Cyra noticed an odd, hot feeling develop near her chest. As Cyra reached inside her jumper, she pulled out her favourite amulet made of gold that bore a small, serpentine ruby dragon. The amulet in question was now glowing and emitting an impressive amount of heat.

"What? It's never done this before…," Cyra trailed off, puzzled by the odd behaviour of her amulet. Then as Cyra pondered at her strange, glowing amulet, she heard a strange humming sound at the back of the fort before a weird, shimmering glow bounced off the walls. Cyra then looked behind to find, what looked like a stone arch, with two dragons carved onto either side of the frame; a void depicting a woodland scene shimmered in the centre.

"Huh?" Cyra started, who was too lost for words really, "Ok? This is just weird…" she said to herself as she crept towards the strange almost water-like, rippling void.

"Ok," Cyra eventually said, not knowing what to make of the strange turn of events, "Right, I think I'd better get myself home or mum'll throw a fit if I don't do the chores in time," she decided before starting to turn away. It was then that Cyra found that her amulet started floating towards the strange arch by itself. As Cyra tried to move it however, the amulet just remained fixed in the same spot no matter how hard she pulled on it.

"What the -" Cyra just said, completely dumbfounded by the strange occurrences. Then as Cyra tried to take her amulet off or worm her way out from the chain, she found that she could not do this either; it was almost as though some force was preventing her from doing so. As Cyra stood there completely helpless, she then felt as though she was being physically pulled forwards. "What!? Oh! My God! It's sucking me in!" Cyra exclaimed as she felt her felt her feet being dragged along the ground before she grabbed hold of the wall beside her, "Oh! No, no, heck no!" she cried as she tried to hold her ground. But as the pull go stronger and stronger, her feet then started to float towards the void as it continued to try to pull her in.

"No! Someone, help me!" Cyra called to anyone who maybe walking along the path outside as she tried to hold onto the wall. As the pull got stronger and stronger still, the two stones in the wall that Cyra held dearly onto eventually crumbled away from the damp."Aaaaaaah! Noooo! HELP ME! AAAAAAH!" Cyra screamed as she was sent hurtling towards the arch before being completely swallowed up by the void.

The sound of birds chirping in the air reached her ears after being plummeted through the air by what felt like a terrifying underwater luge ride.

"Uh… What the heck was that thing…?" Cyra groaned, dazed and confused as she sat up from landing hard on the ground; she noticed straight away that something was amiss. As Cyra made to rub her eyes, she gasped in surprise as she found herself staring her 'hands' which were now adorned with blue scales with sharp, black talons. "What the heck!?" Cyra exclaimed as she looked at herself to find that she was in fact covered completely in blue scales. Along with her reptilian skin, Cyra also had yellow plate-like scales on her chest and stomach, along with a set of wings and a tail. "Oh! My God! I'm a freaking dragon!" Cyra cried in disbelief.

"Ok, I must be dreaming," Cyra said, stimming her temples as she tried to rationalise her experience; her stinging graze from her arrival, however, proved otherwise. "Ok. If this isn't a dream then where the heck am I anyway?" Cyra asked herself as she looked around the strange forest she arrived in, "That thing that sucked me in... It must've been a portal of some sort," she surmised as she looked around before finding an arch a little distance away. As Cyra made to stand up, she then found that her joints could no longer support her like before and opted for dropping down to four legs. Cyra then walked up to the portal to find to her horror that there was no void.

"Oh! No …!" Cyra said in disbelief, not believing her luck as she rushed up to thoroughly examine the portal, trying to find some way of getting it to spring back to life again, "Crap! Now what do I do?" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, ok. Let's think. If I can't get back that way, then I guess the only thing I can do is go and find help," Cyra muttered to herself, "Well, suppose I better get moving before the sun sets. I'd hate to be out here at night," she said with a short sigh. Cyra then set off through the forest in the hope that she can find some sort of civilisation to help shine some light on the situation.

After at least a few hours of walking, Cyra was still none the wiser about her whereabouts as she found herself still trudging through the same forest.

"Wow. This is one big forest," Cyra said as she gazed up at the orange sky of dusk, "I hope my parents are alright," she said as it started to dawn on her how her friends and family may react to her being missing. As Cyra continued to walk through the seemingly never-ending forest, she started to hear what sounded rustling and the odd couple of twigs snap through the dark trees and forest-floor. Feeling anxious, Cyra picked up the pace, hoping to see the end of the forest soon if at all.

As Cyra walked briskly through the trees, trying to escape the many sounds of animals that reached her ears, a series of grunts and growls surrounding her made her blood run cold. As she followed the almost orange sky into an opening in the forest, she stopped to get her bearings once more; it was then when a moving shadow caught her attention. It was then that what looked like a wolf emerged from behind a tree, growling and bearing its teeth at her. Now downright scared for her life, Cyra backed away from the wolf's advancements, not daring to breathe a word. In the silence of the forest, Cyra continued to slowly back away from the hungry wolf, eyes glaring into her soul. Then as if her day couldn't get any worse, a loud snap from a twig under her feet echoed through the forest. Then as sudden as a flick of a switch, the leader of the pack unexpectedly charged towards her with Cyra only just rolling out of the way in the nick of time. Cyra then with being backed into a corner, instinctively sliced the wolf's cheek with her claws. Howling at the searing pain, the wolf backed off, allowing Cyra to get up and out of the way. Incidentally, this only made the wolf angrier and the pack of wolves continued chasing Cyra relentlessly through the forest.

"Ok. Not a smart move!" Cyra exclaimed, mentally slapping herself, "Wait… I have an idea," she said to herself before dodging a pounce of a wolf. Cyra then, as the wolf double-backed, took a deep breath and… nothing. Cyra then tried a second time which only resulted in a belch of smoke at the most; this really was not a good time to realise it wasn't something you could learn in a few seconds. "Ah! Screw this!" Cyra cried before continuing to gallop through the forest once more with a horde of hungry wolves snapping at her heels, dodging tree trunks and rocks as she went.

Cyra just could not believe her recent turn of events. It was only less than six hours ago that she was sat in a chemistry exam at school and now she was galloping through a strange forest with an angry pack of wolves chasing after her. And to top it all off, she was a Dragon who couldn't breathe fire.

As she continued to dodge and swerve through the many unexpected twists and turns of the forest, Cyra notice the volume of trees gradually becoming less as her surroundings brightened. It was then as if by magic, Cyra suddenly burst out from a line of trees into an open grassy field. "Yes!" Cyra cheered as she was liberated from that god-awful forest, but her troubles still weren't over as the wolves still chased her out into the field.

Forever running for her life from the pack of determined wolves, Cyra then caught the sight of something ahead. As she neared it, it seemed to be a structure of some sort; a roof in fact.

"Oh! Finally!" Cyra sighed in relief as she neared the area of civilisation but as she was about to leap over a small river into the area, she suddenly felt as though she smacked right into brick wall. "What!? A force field!?" Cyra said in disbelief as she felt the invisible wall, "Oh! God no! Someone please tell me I'm dreaming!" she begged once more to the invisible force behind her escapades.

Then as she looked behind after trying and failing to find an opening in the force field, Cyra found herself caught between rock and a hard place as the pack of wolves hurtled towards her.

"Aw, craaaap…!" Cyra said to herself, as she could do nothing but await the oncoming storm of wolves that were now less than twenty feet away, "Nooo…!" she cried as the leader of the pack leapt straight at her. Then as sudden as a blink of an eye, something rammed into the wolf in mid-air before it reached her. As Cyra looked properly, her saviour turned out to be a young dragon with purple scales; he looked to be around her age. The young dragon then turned to fight off the other wolves by dodging their attacks and charging them down before incinerating them with his fire breath. The young dragon then turned to a very bewildered Cyra as howls of many wolves called from the forest.

"C'mon this way" he said quickly, "Or there'll be pack of fifty by the time we get there," he added as she ran after him around the invisible force field. An even larger pack of savage wolves, of around fifty like he said, then charged out of the forest with their sights set on them. Cyra and the young Dragon then ran to the back of a small castle and in through a stone arch as quick as they could. The two young dragons then ran through into a large hall filled with intricate architecture made of marble and stone, complete with a shiny tiled floor.

"Phew! Now that was a close one," he said whilst walking through a doorway into a corridor as he really didn't fancy fending of a pack of fifty or so wolves.

"Yeah, I'll say," Cyra sighed in relief, gasping for breath after her dilemma in the forest, "Thanks a lot for that, by the way" she added gratefully as she honestly thought she wasn't going to make it that time.

"Hey, no problem," he replied nonchalantly, "I'm Spyro by the way," he added.

"Oh. I'm Cyra," Cyra replied.

"Cool. Anyway, what were you doing out in the forest?" Spyro asked, "It's really dangerous out there you know. And why didn't you just roast them?" he added.

"I uh don't know how…," Cyra trailed off, a little embarrassed by that fact.

"Huh? Really?" Spyro replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not actually a Dragon you see; I'm a Human," Cyra started, "Well, at least I was until I was somehow teleported into that forest," she added.

"Ah. Ok, I getcha," Spyro replied as things pieced together, "Where did you actually come from then?" he asked.

"A place called Scotland," Cyra replied but she was met with a blank expression, "Earth…?" she hinted which did not alleviate his confusion, "A different planet, apparently," she added.

"Well anyway, welcome to the Dragon Worlds I guess," Spyro said before they walked through a large threshold into a large open area. The area in question was a field filled with beautiful, lush, green grass with a gravelly path winding under the strip of land where they stood. The place was alive with sound of twittering birds and the waterfall to their left crashing on the rocks below. At the back of the area there stood a hedged maze and lone portal stood shimmering on a small hill to their right. Intricate architecture and various tunnels could be seen carved into the outer wall of the area; the whole area had a magical, natural feel about it, only enhanced by the now setting sun.

"Wow, you live here?" Cyra said a little speechless as she had never seen such a beautiful, peaceful place before.

"Yup, sure do. This is Artisans," Spyro replied, sensing the feeling of awe in her, "Cool huh?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, it sure is," Cyra replied.

"Oh! Wait, I almost forgot," Spyro said as he recalled something, "Nestor said he was looking for you," he added.

"Eh? What for?" Cyra asked.

"Beats me but it must be important," Spyro replied, "C'mon," he added as she followed him down into the lush field; perhaps her sudden change of circumstances won't turn out to be so bad after all. But little did Cyra know; this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Meanwhile, in a land of shadow where the ground has never so much as seen the light of day, a vortex of clouds full of dark energy span eerily in the sky above, as if it was sucking the land dry of whatever goodness remained. Alone in the land of darkness stood a dark, misshapen fortress, looming in the clouded night sky. Any sane individual would do well to stay clear of the evil that lurks within; but then again, Raku was anything but sane.

"Hm… I feel a disturbance in the air," stirred a voice from a cloaked figure, sitting on a roughly carved throne. The throne room itself was a large, dull room, adorned with many evil statues, carvings and instruments of torture; it seemed to pulse with a heavy, evil energy.

"Grimtooth, what is your making of this occurrence?" Raku asked as a grey, bipedal dragon walked up to him, who had not long entered the room, "I sense that you have something that you wish to tell me?" he hinted.

"That is what I came to discuss with you, my lord," Grimtooth replied, "There has been a disturbance in the magickal network. Darkfang reports that the energy surge lead to an old, disused portal in the forest outside of the Artisan Province," he added.

"I see and have you come by any other information?" Raku asked, intrigued.

"The portal was inactive when it was located," Grimtooth replied, "There was disturbance in the forest, however. The wolves were agitated and there was the faint scent close to that of a dragon but it definitely wasn't one of our own. I should also add that this portal was close to where we found that Dragon and Dragoness fourteen years ago," he added.

"I see," Raku replied as a great, ugly smirk played on his face, "So the day has finally come where she returns to her homeland," he said more-so to himself, "Grimtooth. Ready the altar, I have a little task for you" he added with a wicked grin as Grimtooth bowed to his master.


End file.
